Date From Hell!
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: Sequel to 'Matchmakers From Hell! ' *One-shot for TheMinnesotanInitiate.* Damon and Majestic go out on their first date, after that dread night in the club. Everything is going to plan, until they see four certain people. What happens on their Date From Hell? Includes 2 OCs, and mentions people in the team. Please read and review XD


**Authors Notes: HEY! Ok, so this is the third Criminal Minds one-shot I have written, so this shall be interesting XD I hope this goes alright...to be honest, just a little nervous XD So, TheMinnesotanInitiate, I hope you enjoy XD**

**I own nothing and no one you recognise :) Please review XD**

* * *

**Damon**

Right. So, it had been a couple of days since, what I had started to call, 'the bar incident'. It was shorter than the previous name – 'the-bar-incident-where-Majestic-agreed-to-go-out- with-me-and-kissed-me-incident'. It was easier to refer to it as 'the bar incident', but I did like the longer name. Anyway, so yeah, it had been a couple of days since then...and it was time for the date. Was I nervous, I hear you ask? Nope...I was bloody terrified! I had already had Penelope interfering with everything, though she proved to be a_ huge_ help! But that still didn't help me.

As I walked out of my room in my apartment, I saw my answering machine flashing. I had a few messages. I pressed play, while running around like a headless chicken. I couldn't for the life of me tell you what was on those messages. All I knew was they were from Derek and Dave and both were making jokes and being their usual selves. That didn't help me feel any better, either.

* * *

**Majestic**

I had Penelope, JJ and Emily at my apartment, against my will. I mean, sure, it was fun having the girls round...when they weren't 'helping' me get ready. What wasn't fun was the make-up they were trying to pile onto my face. And I mean trying. I could put up one hell of a fight when I wanted to.

"Right, you know what, fine. I give up, have it your way." Emily sighed, putting down the blusher brush – her weapon of choice – down.

"Finally!" I grinned.

Penelope and JJ shook their heads.

"Honestly, you need to be a little bit more girly." JJ said.

"I will when hell freezes over...or I'm dead." I replied.

"Well then, if you won't wear the make-up, then you have to wear this." Penelope smirked, pulling out the one thing I never wanted to see again.

"Oh crap!"

* * *

**Damon**

We were meeting at the restaurant. I got there early...I mean, come on, I didn't want to turn up late and look like a complete douche. So, I got there ten minutes early, to ensure that I remained at my non-douche status. I was sitting there, jittering my leg, just waiting. Sure, I had been out on dates before, that was a give...but none of them were with the person I considered my best friend.

"Hey there." a voice from in front of my said.

Looking up, I saw Majestic slipping into the seat across the table from me. I sat up properly.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, glad to be away from the girls." she smiled. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm great. The girls are really that bad, huh?"

"Put it this way. I was running around my own apartment away from Emily, who was trying to put make-up on me, and to compromise for not wearing it, Penelope forced me to wear this."

Majestic pointed to what she was wearing. I would be quite surprised if tomorrow, Penelope was in with all her limbs attached to her body. I mean, she had gotten Majestic to wear a dress. A _dress_! That is something I thought I'd never see!

"Well hey, at least it's black." I chuckled.

"Ok, one, this is not a laughing matter." Majestic told me. "And two, at least I got to keep my converses on."

She was talking truth. I didn't even have to look to know that she had her knee high converses on – as always. I swear she wears nothing else.

* * *

**Majestic**

For the first twenty minutes, the date was going really well. Damon was even wearing a suit! God, me in a dress and him in a suit...the world must be coming to an end! But everything was going great. Until we saw who was sitting a few tables away.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Damon groaned.

I followed his gaze to a table not too far away. Sitting there was Penelope, Emily, David and Derek.

"Well, Derek's a new addition." I commented.

"He sure is." Damon sighed. "Why, oh God _why_, are they here?!"

"Three of them got us together, of course they're going to see what happens."

"But what about Derek?"

"He and Pen are probably treating this as a 'date'. Emily and Dave are just along for the ride."

Damon nodded, turning away from the four. I knew how he felt. It was annoying having people in the team check up on you so much. I could see why they do it, but they do it so much more with us since we're the youngest. That's probably why Spencer didn't check up on us constantly...he knew what it was like.

"Just ignore them." I said.

And that's exactly what we did.

* * *

**Damon**

From the moment we spotted Penelope, Emily, Derek and David...everything started going wrong. Practically _everything_ was dropped on us, water was thrown at me by arguing couples because it would miss the guy it was supposed to hit...everything was going wrong. And to top it all off, our four team mates loved it...and so did Majestic!

"I don't see what's so funny." I said, wiping water of off me for the fourth time that night.

"That's because the water is being thrown on you." Majestic laughed. "So, of course _you_ won't find it funny."

"Still not funny."

"Aw, come on. It kind of is."

"If I agree with you...will you go on a second date with me? And we'll make sure _they _aren't around."

"Would have anyway, stupid."

I couldn't help but grin. But –surprise, surprise – that was when yet _another full_ glass of water was thrown at me. Majestic just laughed even more. I was just about to moan about it when our phones went off.

"Of course, how could a case not pop up." we sighed.

After I paid for dinner, Majestic and I left the restaurant. We made sure we didn't run into the four on the way out or in the car park.

"Next time, I'm going to cook." I said, as we walked to my car.

Majestic just smiled. As we reached my car, I walked her round to the passenger seat, opening the door. But before she got in I kissed her. It wasn't just a quick peck like the one in the bar, this was a full on, on the lips kiss and her lips were as soft against mine. Both of us pulled back at the same time.

"Sorry about the date from hell." I chuckled.

"Personally, I think it was great." Majestic replied.

"That's because _you_ weren't drenched in water."

"Well, there is that too."

"Come on, we'll be late. Hotch won't be too happy if we're late."

"Fine, if we have to."

And with that we got into my car, driving to the BAU with the sun setting. It was quite a nice sight really...too bad we were off to go handle some sick freak. But hey, there was always date number two.

* * *

_**HOPE IT'S ALRIGHT! XD**_

_**Also, I have started two stories on FictionPress – a site for your own stories, and mine contain magic – and I would really love for you guys to read them. My account name on FictionPress is: **_**Magic Freak**

_**Please review XD **_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


End file.
